Let Me Show You A Magic Trick
by Massydov
Summary: The three boys are back in town, Anders, Fenris, and good-ol' Hawke. They take a trip into a deep-six sex marathon. Wait- I didn't say that right. Well, maybe I did. You get the point! ;) BOYxBOYxBOY


The Hanged Man, Fenris and Anders sit waiting there, for Hawke.

Fenris guzzled another sip of his bottle, smirking at Anders afterwards. "Where do you think Hawk is?" Anders slurred. "Probably in a fight with some thugs." Fenris's sexy voice belted. And just then, a familiar mage bolted through the door. "Good god." Hawke snarled, sitting himself in a wooden chair beside the others. "Where were you?" Anders's head bobbed drunkenly.

"I was in the alley taking a piss." Hawke replied, perching his feet on the tabletop. "You were _alone_?" Fenris asked, taking another slurp of his drink. "No, no I wasn't alone." Hawk's hands rested behind his head. "I see. We were here waiting for you, love." Fenris growled seductively. "Oh yes, I can't wait to show you… a _magic_ trick." Anders grinned, his eyelids flopping. "I can't wait to get back to the mansion."

"I never thought I would fall in love with a scrawny ass elf." Hawke laughed. "Nor had I." Anders snickered, almost leaning out of his chair. "Well I didn't plan to fall for _two_ asshole _mages_!" Fenris snarled, guzzling his seventh bottle and smashing it on the table. A waitress stumbled by aimlessly, taking in a shaky sigh. "We need to get back home." Fenris burped, in a full deep-six. Anders and Hawke agreed.

A long journey through Kirkwall, the boys came up to the hidden mansion in Hightown. Fenris was first in, almost tripping over himself. Anders and Hawk followed close behind. The three lovers crawled slowly through the dark, coming up the stairs and fumbling into the bedroom. The bed was unkempt, and messy. Fenris plopped into the bed and moaned jokingly, and loud, like a blonde wench. As stupid sounding as the moan was, it aroused _both_ humans. "Damn boy." Anders removed his shirt, beginning to shred off his pants. "I want this." Hawke removed his armor as well. Fenris shrugged willingly, pulling at his small armor.

One hour passed, and they were only but getting started. The warmth radiated through the room as the men spooned back-to-back. Fenris lay in the middle, already huffing between both bulky men. Hawke was to the left of Fenris, facing him, while Anders lay right behind the elf. Fenris's eyes were closed shut, his hands together as he curled into a ball. Anders couldn't help but to gently hump the elf, though he wasn't _in_ or whatnot. The bed shook silently, the room growing quiet with anticipation and passion. No three of the men were scared, or nervous. They were truly imbedded into a love triangle. "Are you happy?" Hawke whispered "Truly, I haven't felt so…loved…in a long while. These damnable tattoos are horrible." Fenris rocked back and forth to Anders's gestures. "I love you. Both of you." Fenris's eyes glowed emerald in the dark moonlight of the bedroom. "And we love you, as well." Hawke smiled.

Fenris rubbed his belly against Anders's back. His small elven length delved inward; almost being snapped in half by the small, unimaginably rough hole. He grunted with another small, weak thrust. "No, do it like this, elf." Hawke pulled Fenris to demonstrate. Anders groaned as Hawke showed Fenris how to do things passionately, and strong. Even in a deep-six, Fenris knew how to pay attention. He nodded and pulled himself to the larger man, engulfing his length into the mage's body with full force. Anders swore loudly, as Fenris did it correctly. "Good." Hawke smiled, going under the bridge of both bodies to get a view of underneath. Anders gasped as Hawke's lips grappled his long, large length. "Hawk!" he moaned. "I think we-should-switch soon." Fenris grunted, becoming weakened and exhausted easily. "Oh, let me." Hawke leaned up and helped Fenris come out.

The second Fenris was being penetrated; he came with an explosive burst of glowing ooze. It was almost supernatural, glowing in the dark of the night, providing a sweet light. He was forbidden with the touch of others. Anders was the one to happily penetrate, while Hawke stay in front of the male, suckling on the part that mattered most.

The sun shone in through the window of the mansion. All three boys had hangovers, as suspected. They lay asleep, body to body covered in sheets. The night before was pure bliss, magical. Fenris had never expected so much from mages, but now he was beginning to accept the horror. Maybe magic didn't refer to deadly spells, but maybe something inside….maybe love.


End file.
